Anger (Babysitting AU)
by Alyssa85
Summary: Lovino is angry, and Antonio is the only person who can calm him down.


It was quiet when Antonio arrived at the Vargas household, which frankly, was strange. There was always shouting, or loud laughter coming from the large house. Antonio unlocked the door, expecting to be pounced on by little Feliciano, but nothing, no one was there to greet him. Antonio, utterly confused by this point, closed the door softly, and made his way to the kitchen. Romulus sat at the table, head in hands.

"Mr. Vargas?"

"Oh, Antonio! You're early today."

"I'm not, sir. It's four."

"Huh?"

"It's four in the afternoon, sir. If you don't mind me asking, why is it so quiet? Where are the children?"

"I- uh…"

"Mr. Vargas?"

"I should be getting to work. Uh, Feli is in with Ro, and Lovino is in his room. He's especially angry today, so careful of your head."

"Mr. Vargas, is everything okay?" Antonio's eyes flickered over the mass of papers over the table top.

"You're a good boy, Antonio. Would you be able to stay a bit later tonight? I have to overtime."

"No problem. You know I love babysitting your children."

"Yes, well, thank you. I appreciate all the help you've given this family, I really do."

Antonio beamed. "Of course."

"Well, I'll be off."

"Have a good day at work, Mr. Vargas."

"And you, Antonio." Romulus collected up the papers in silence, before leaving the room. Antonio stood in the doorway for a moment, worrying slightly. He'd never seen Romulus so out of it, so sad, nor had he ever heard such silence in the Vargas household.

"Tonio!" Antonio felt small arms wrap around his legs.

"Afternoon, Feli. Where are your brothers?"

"Romeo is sleeping, Lovi is sulking."

"Is that so?" Antonio picked the little boy up, resting him on his hip. "And what is Lovino sulking about today?"

Feliciano shrugged. "Nonno had a private talk with him, Lovi didn't even shout, he just stormed out of the kitchen!"

"He didn't shout? But Lovi always shouts."

"I know!" Feliciano giggled, wiggling in Antonio's arms. "I know what will cheer him up!"

"And what's that?"

"You! You can cheer anyone up!"

Antonio chuckled. "I can, can I?"

"Yup! You should go and talk to him!"

"Okay, you stay here and watch cartoons." Antonio switched the TV on, flipping through the channels till he found the usual channel, then made his way out of the front room. He walked up the stairs, popping his head into Romeo's room. Ro was napping, thumb in mouth, covers kicked off him. "Such a fidget," Antonio murmured, smiling to himself. "Lovi?" Antonio knocked hesitantly on the boy's door.

"Go away!"

"I'm coming in, okay?"

"Not okay!"

Antonio didn't listen, pushing the door open despite the young boy's yells. Lovino was laying on his bed, head shoved in the pillows, screaming obscenities at the Spaniard. Antonio just stood in the doorway, wringing his hands together behind his back. "Lovi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Go away!"

"You know you can talk to me."

"I don't _want_ to talk to you!"

"C'mon, Lovi, talk to me." Antonio set himself on the floor beside Lovino's bed, rubbing his back lightly. "I want to help."

Lovino slapped his hands away, rolling onto his side so his back was to Antonio. "Just leave me alone, I don't need your help, or anyone else's!"

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not!" Lovino sniffled. "You're crying!"

"Feliciano tells me you and your grandfather had a talk today, is that why you're sad?"

"I-I'm n-not s-s-sad."

"Angry then."

"I-I'm fine, damnit!"

Antonio sighed, resting his head on Lovino's mattress. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me, I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want help!"

"Lovi…"

"Just go look after Feliciano and Romeo!"

"Ro's asleep, and Feli is watching cartoons, as I said, I'm not leaving your side until you talk to me."

"I hate you," Lovino mumbled, rolling over to face Antonio. His eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks red and tearstained.

"I know you do. Now, tell me what's wrong. Can I sit up there with you?"

"No!" Despite his protests, Lovino sat up and moved over, making enough space for the Spaniard to sit. Antonio happily took the space beside Lovino, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tell me what's got you so worked up, Lovi."

Lovino hesitantly leant his head against Antonio's shoulder, silent tears running down his face. Antonio wrapped an arm around him, pulling the little boy closer to his side.

"Would you prefer we just sit in silence?"

Lovino shook his head, shifting away from Antonio, back against the wall and legs resting on Antonio's. "I-I'm b-being f-f-forced t-to go to sc-school!" Lovino sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

Antonio rubbed his leg soothingly. "Why's that such a big deal? You're a smart kid, you'll be fine."

The young boy glared at the elder, hands fisting into balls at his side. "I don't want to go to school!" He yelled. "I want to continue being home-schooled with my brother!"

"But, Lovi, you're almost nine years old, Feli's only starting his education next year."

"It's not fair! Why does he get to stay home all day?"

"Lovino, you too stayed home all day. I'm sure when Feli turns nine, he'll also go into proper education."

"Can't you teach me?" He mumbled, looking hopefully up at Antonio.

"If I didn't have to go to school myself, it'd be an honour," Antonio replied, chuckling and ruffling Lovino's hair.

"Please! I'll be good! And listen to everything you say!"

"You're acting very un-Lovi-like today."

"Please, tomato-jerk, I don't want to go to school!" Lovino's bottom lip trembled, tears filling his eyes again.

"What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared!"

"Then why are you so against it? School's fun, Lovi, you make real friends, friends you'll stay with until you're all old and wrinkly!"

Lovino's gaze fell to his lap. "What if I don't make any?" He mumbled, voice so quiet Antonio almost didn't hear.

Antonio was sure he felt his heart break for the little boy. He could easily see where Lovino was coming from, he wasn't always the nicest person to be around, he was stroppy, rude, and occasionally swore at people to get his point across. "You'll make friends, Lovi," he reassured, not voicing his own concerns about the young boy. "When are you starting?"

"September."

"At least you'll be starting in the new school year, and not half-way through."

"Still don't wanna go."

"I felt the exact same way when I was your age, and now I look forward to going! Can you believe that?"

"Why?"

"I get to see my friends, and I get to learn new things!" He was lying of course, Antonio hated school as much as the next person, he wouldn't tell Lovino that, though. "And you get to eat yummy school lunches, or take a lunch with you!"

"What about playing though?"

"You get three playtimes! Three! That's more than I get in my school!"

Lovino found himself almost smiling, Antonio's enthusiasm about school lessening his fear, and making him feel happier about the situation. "More than you?"

"Yup, at my age I only get two break times, and they're for way less time too! I'm jealous of you, Lovi!"

The Italian laughed, pointing his finger at his guardian. "You better be jealous of me, Jerk! I'll go to school, and I'll make so many friends!"

Antonio smiled widely. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"Thank you," Lovino mumbled, glancing up at Antonio. "Where's nonno?"

"At work, tell him tomorrow. Shall we go and play for a little while before dinner?"

Lovino nodded, swinging his legs off the bed, and padding out of the room. Antonio followed, only stopping in Romeo's room to collect the youngest, who was sitting in his cot, wide awake.

"Are you okay, Lovi?" Feliciano asked, running to meet them in the doorway. Lovino grunted in affirmation, pushing past his little brother, and settling down on the floor.

"He's absolutely fine, Feli. Did you get bored of cartoons?"

"Yeah, I started drawing instead!"

"And what did you draw?"

Feliciano ran over to the coffee table, where he collected a piece of paper, before promptly shoving it at Antonio in excitement. "It's you!"

"So it is! You sure are amazing at art, Feli."

"Thank you!"

Antonio ruffled his hair. "Anytime. So," he started, setting Romeo down on the floor. "What do you want to play, Lovino? It's your turn to pick today."

Lovino, who was glaring angrily at the picture in Antonio's hand, stretched out his legs, and snatched up some paper from the floor. "I want to draw," he finally replied, moving his glare from Antonio to the sheet of paper on the coffee table.

"Drawing it is!" Antonio settled down on the floor beside him. "What are you going to draw?"

"None of your business, jerk!"

Antonio held his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay."

For the rest of the evening, Lovino and Feliciano drew quietly, whilst Antonio set between them, giving quiet praises to each of their works. Romeo shook his rattle and giggled happily to himself from his space between Antonio's legs. It was, for Antonio at least, the most peaceful evening he'd spent with all three children, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss the usual shouting.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo, if you like porn, porn and nothing but porn (okay one or two stories aren't porn) you should check out my 30 Day NSFW challenge over on AO3, my username is Alyssa_85 (you really should check it out *wink wink nudge nudge***


End file.
